Dreaming No Longer A Naraku Mini Series
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: Okay, now in this one, I KNOW Naraku is terribly OOC, but please, bear sp? with me; i just had this idea nad i loved it. I hope you all like it! it's another servantXmaster paring, obviously...
1. Prologue

Dreaming No Longer A Naraku Mini Series

_Prologue_

Name: Akana

Looks: Slender; pale; long, silver-purple hair; dark, gray-purple eyes:

Outfit: (except that the scarf is exchanged for a black leather collar with a tiny bell made out of a sapphire; when it rings, my master knows where I am)

Age: 17

Race (me: i.e. human, demon, half demon, blah blah blah...): Snake Hanyou

Personality: Quiet; mysterious (kinda like Kanna); obedient (for the most part); easy to anger; only scared by my master

Notes: Well, I'm Naraku's "pet", or, in other words, his whore; I exist only to please him. I occasionally do jobs for him, but he rarely lets me away from the castle, and if he ever does, he has a REALLY long leash attached to my collar and won't let me go farther than I need to find what he wants. He's the only person who can ever frighten me in the least, though I do have a sort of fear of fox demons (more like a natural enemies adrenaline rush), and he often beats me and abuses me (yes in _that_ way too...)

My father is a great snake demon named Rhiotan. He's king of the snake demons and has long since given up his human body for his demon form.

Another thing about him, he is not above raping his own daughter and has long longed for me to be his own, his servant, his slave and toy; he would gladly return to his human form to have me in his bed.

**Currently, my master has "set me free" for a period of time, taking away my collar and leash, though I don't know why; it's just something he does every once in awhile**


	2. Chapter 1: Father Dearest

Chapter 1: Father Dearest

_Chapter 1: Father Dearest_

I sighed sadly as I walked along the banks of the river that would lead me back to Naraku's castle.

_'She was right...Either he was going to come for me, or I was going to go back to him...Why, though? Why do I continue to go back to him with all the things he's done to me over the years...?'_

I thought forlornly, then yelped as a deep fissure appeared in the earth near me. I stumbled back with wide eyes, a hiss leaking through my fangs as a long, writhing black demon snake slipped up to the surface.

"R-Rhiotan...," I muttered, beginning to tremble, and heard a hiss-like chuckle.

"My dear Akana...it hasssss been far too long...," A cold voice hissed, and I stepped back with another hiss, almost falling back into the river.

"Why are you coming for me, n-now?" I asked as the giant black and gray snake turned to face me, it's cerulean eyes gleaming as it stared at me.

"Why ssssssshould I not visssssit my own daughter?"' It asked, and I shook my head.

"I'm not your daughter! I-I-"

"You _are_ my daughter you insssssolent fool! You just cannot realizzzze it!"

"No! L-leave me alone!" I squeaked.

The only person who could scare me—aside from Naraku—was my father, a snake demon named Rhiotan. He was king of the snake demons and had long given up his human body for his demon form.

Another thing about him, he was not above raping his own daughter and had long longed for me to be his own, his servant, his slave and toy; he would gladly return to his human form to have me in his bed.

Another hissing chuckle leaked through his mouth and he began to slide towards my seemingly immobilized body.

"Akana...you don't want to run from me...," He said in a hiss-like purr, and I felt my mind slipping into a numbing fog; I couldn't move, couldn't think—I could barely breathe now. "That'sssss it...ssssssslip away from realityyy...come with your father...I'll make thisssss all better...," His voice calmed and soothed me, even though I tried to fight it.

"No...," I moaned, trying to fight, but his smooth, sleek coils began to wrap up my body and another wave of numbing fog hit me.

"That'sssss it...," He repeated, and his long, slick tongue ran up my cheek and sent shivers down my spine. "You tassssste and ssssssssmell delissssciousssss...I cannot wait to get you into my bed and take on my human form for a night in paradisssssse..."

"P-please...," I tried to beg, and he just laughed.

"Foolisssssh daughter...you cannot sssssway me...only the temptatttion of your body can...Hmm...I think you need a change in clothessssss...," He suddenly mused, and I tried to get my mind to see what it meant.

Suddenly a cold blast of air hit me and I shivered/convulsed.

Now, only strips of fine, soft, deer hide leather covered me in my most intimate of places.

"There...that'ssssss better...Now...time for the fun to begin...I don't think I can wait to get to my real bed...," He hissed softly, and I whimpered as I was laid down on the soft ground, my mobility still not returned.

There was a flash of light and through my faint, hazy vision, I saw my father's human form standing over me.

He had long, black hair with gray streaks—though they were dark and natural; not from age—and bright, cerulean blue eyes, as well as deathly pale skin.

He smiled down at me, flashing a pair of perfect white fangs like the ones that were still developing in my mouth.

"Poor baby...," He murmured, kneeling down and cupping my chin in his hands. "You really are a beauty...I can see why your mother left and kept you away from me...," He purred, his previous lingering on the sound of an 's' gone now. His long, still snake-like tongue flicked out and licked from my chest up my neck and to my cheek. "This will be fun...though, I see that you've already been taken by one man, have you not? Several times, in fact, it seems..." He smiled suddenly at me, his eyes malicious. "You naughty naughty little girl...you've been cheating on me you little tramp," He teased, and I whimpered, half in pleading and half in disgust/fear, closing my eyes and turning my head away as best I could.

As his long, assured fingers found their way to the strips of leather that covered me, I cringed and felt something warm and wet roll down my cheek; a tear—I hadn't cried in centuries, only once when Naraku had first taken me.

It had been the reason he stopped, though I didn't know why.

Suddenly, as cold air rushed over my now-exposed chest, I heard a low, familiar growl.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Akana?!" A dark, angry voice snarled, and I opened my eyes the fraction I could to see my father standing up.

"What does it look like I'm doing with her? And I am Rhiotan, king of the snake demons. Now, who are you to interrupt me in this matter?"

A faint gasp slipped from my lips into the air as I saw Naraku step into sight, his fists clenched and his eyes flashing.

"I am Naraku; her master," He answered coldly, and my father laughed, a loud, harsh laugh that made me cringe and tremble.

"Her master?! Her _MASTER_?! Ha! _I_ am her only master; I, her father!"

"Her father? Then what are you doing with her?!"

"Like I said, what does it look like I'm doing? She's not even my full daughter; only half mine, conceived from a human and not even my mate."

"And so all you see to her is a beautiful body but otherwise she's nothing more than a worthless half-breed?!" He accused, and for some reason, I could sense true anger at this idea in his voice.

"Hmph. Should I not? Her mother was nothing more than a pretty and unfortunate human girl who caught my eye; the stupid bitch was also dim-witted enough to try to even attempt to hide my glorious daughter from me!" My father scoffed, and I whimpered softly, a few more tears leaking from my eyes.

A gasp sifted through the air from Naraku's lips, then turned into a hiss of rage.

"Well, I suggest you leave her be now; Akana is mine and mine alone—I hold her innocence after all."

"Ah, so you're the one who took it before I could...pity...I was so looking forward to that part..."

Naraku's growl elevated to a true snarl of rage that ripped from his throat at this point, and I found it hard to understand his anger; I was only his little toy, after all.

"You sick bastard!"

"You're one to talk!" My father shot back, and then there was nothing more than tense silence before the battle began.

At that point, I whimpered in fear and struggled to pull in on myself; make myself smaller.

I was the prize of this battle, and no matter who the winner was, I was the loser, but I would rather Naraku won rather than my father.

"N-Naraku...p-please...win...," I begged softly under my breath, not expecting him to hear me.

Naraku's POV

As I began to fight Akana's sick, and twisted father in a battle where only one of us could survive and Akana was the prize, I heard her whimper softly and my gaze shifted to her for a moment as she tried to pull in on herself, away from us; away from the battle.

"N-Naraku...p-please...win...," She begged softly, and, even though I wasn't supposed to hear, I did and my eyes softened.

_'Akana...'_

I growled and glared back at Rhiotan who was looking at her with lust, licking his lips.

A sudden dominant urge to beat him and protect that which was mine flared up in my chest and a feral snarl ripped from my throat as I attacked him again, though drawing the fight away from Akana so she wouldn't accidentally get hurt.

_'Why haven't I ever told her before?!'_

I questioned myself as I fought, all sorts of questions and worries floating in my mind.

_'If I had...if I had she would have at least known and then...then if I died in this battle...she'd know that...she'd know that I've always loved her...__**always**__...'_

I grunted in pain as a searing pain shot up my arm, but I ignored it and thought only of Akana—_MY_ Akana—how sweet she was and how this was for her; how if I won this I would finally tell her and vow to protect her forever, even from myself.

_'Please...whatever power out there that controls everything...please let me win...I __**need**__ Akana...and...she needs me...She needs me to be there for her, even with all the things I've done to her...please just let me win...,'_

I begged subconsciously as I fought, trying as hard as I could to win and earn the right to hold Akana in my arms again, hold her and have her want to be held.

Finally...finally the battle was over and I stood panting and bleeding, but victorious, at the end of the clearing, Akana's father's broken and lifeless body at my feet.

_'Akana!'_

Her name and fear for her safety sparked into my mind again and I turned to search frantically for her, only to see her completely curled up into a ball, trembling and whimpering in fear.

I slowly moved to her side, unsure of what I should do now, but as I reached her, I knew and I dropped to my knees, grabbing her body in my arms and pulling her close.

She tensed and yelped softly, beginning to struggle, but I shook my head and kissed her forehead, not caring what she thought of it; only caring that she was safe and knew it.

"Akana, Akana! C-calm down! You're safe now...you're safe...," I assured her quietly, knowing that she had to be frightened—no, terrified—and needed only to be told she was safe.

"I-Is h-he d-dead...?" She finally asked, hiding her face in my chest, and I nodded, breathing a soft sigh of relief.

"Yes...your...father," I spat out the word like something foul in my mouth, "is dead..."

A sudden whimper and sob choked through her throat and a shiver ran through her body as she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, cowering into my chest.

"Thank you...thank you so much Naraku...," She whimpered, and I gently held her as tight as I could, my eyes closed.

"It's alright, Akana...It's alright..." I'd heard that repetition of things like that was good for someone to hear at times like this.

"Naraku...," She whispered hoarsely, and I could tell she was still crying; my ripped and bloody haori was already becoming wet from the torrent of tears from her eyes.

"Yes?" I replied, stroking her hair, a lump in my throat as I tried to gather courage to tell her my feelings.

"Please...don't let me go..." I tilted my head to the side in confusion, grimacing at the pain I felt, but still confused.

"Wha-"

"Please Naraku! Don't let me go!" She cried, clutching at me and digging her nails into my already bloody skin, as if clinging to me to make sure she didn't fall. "I-If you let me go, I-I'll fall a-and I-I'm not sure if I could get back up..."

"Shh...shh...I won't ever let you fall...I'll always be there to catch you, I'll always be there to help you up, to hold you...," I told her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Akana...," I finally confessed, and heard her gasp at my words. "I love you and I will _never_ let you be hurt again..."

"Naraku...I...I love you too...," She choked out, and I gripped her tightly, burying my face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry that I let you go without your collar...I...I know you don't like it or agree with me about it, but...but it's only for me to be able to protect you...I'll always know where you are if you wear it, so I'll always be able to take care of you...," I told her, and she just trembled in my arms.

"Naraku...," was all she said, as if saying my name would help her understand, help her stay calm.

"Shh...," I cooed in her ear, gently rocking her back and forth as I took out my baboon pelt and wrapped it around her, ignoring the pain that screamed at me with my every movement. "I'm here...I'm here..."

"Please...t-take the p-pelt away, a-at least in between u-us...," She croaked softly, and I blinked in surprise.

"But...I'm all...bloody and...you need to stay...warm..."

"You have plenty of warmth; just please...I need to feel you, please," She asked, and I sighed and tugged on my baboon pelt so that it was still covering her, but none of it was in between she and I.

She immediately clung to me and nuzzled into my chest, still crying.

We sat there for hours on end, me holding her and just allowing her to cry as she clung to me, and her just being the most perfect thing in the world, even in sadness and terror.

Eventually, however, I stopped hearing her whisper my name and her trembling increased a bit, her grip on me loosening and her breathing—still choppy and uneven—slowing; she had fallen asleep.

I groaned softly as I pulled her into my arms bridal style, my baboon pelt wrapped tight around her thin body as I struggled to my feet, my body screaming in protest with each tiny movement.

It did so all the way back to my castle, where, as soon as I had laid Akana on my large bed, I groaned again and collapsed on my bed, my vision wavering.

"Shit...I'm...losing too much blood...Akana..." I reached over blindly and pulled my beautiful love to me, my breathing ragged and fast. "I'm sorry...," I croaked, a tear trickling from my eyes. "I lied...I..._won't_ always be there to catch you or help you up or hold you...I can't be, not physically...I'm so sorry...please...forgive me..." And with that, I barely managed to brush my shaking lips against her forehead, then closed my eyes and let darkness claim me.


	3. Chapter 2: Not even death can keep me fr

Chapter 2: Not even death can keep me from you

_Chapter 2: Not even death can keep me from you..._

Akana's POV

I woke up with a soft moan, surrounded by the scent of blood and Naraku. I lifted my head up a bit, my heart beating erratically.

"N-Naraku? Naraku?!"

And then I caught sight of him, laying beside me, covered in dried blood, his eyes closed and his expression pained.

"No...No! You promised!" I whispered, my expression one of pure horror. "You promised you'd always be there to hold me and make sure I never fell! Please Naraku you can't be!" I cried, trying as hard as I could to feel a pulse or hear his heart, but it was no use.

He had lost too much blood and he wasn't coming back to me.

"No...," I moaned, shaking my head and laying my head on his chest. "Please...you promised...I need you...I need you Naraku...I don't want to fall, but without you I will...ple-hease!!" I begged, tears flowing down my face like a waterfall, and I began to sob, my eyes closed as I laid my head on his chest. "Naraku!!" I keened, sobbing harshly. "Please don't leave me alone!!"

Naraku's POV

I woke when I heard Akana's crying and sobbing, heard her pleas and cries, and, for a moment, I thought something was hurting her.

I tried to sit up fast, but I only ended up hurting myself, falling down with a choked gasp of pain, my breathing accelerating and my face twisted up in pain.

"N-Naraku!" A surprised, hoarse voice cried, and I opened my eyes with a grimace, my gaze immediately falling on the crying angel at my side, her eyes, though puffy and red, still holding the world behind them.

Suddenly, she threw herself on me and began to sob into my chest.

"I-I thought you were dead!"

"So did I...Akana, are you okay?" I asked, and she shook her head, huddling close to me with her tiny, feeble arms around me in an iron grip.

"No! I thought you were gone!"

"Shh...ah! Akana," I gasped out, wincing. "Th-that hurts!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!"

"Shh...i-it's fine...I'm just waiting for my wounds to heal," I assured her, barely able to brush my lips against her forehead.

"Oh Naraku...I'm so glad you're alive! I...I can't stay upright without you...I'll fall if I don't have you..."

"Shh baby...hush darling...," I crooned, closing my eyes. "I'm...okay for now...I pr-"

"Don't say you promise!" She suddenly said, and I looked at her in surprise.

"Wh-why not?"

"B-because you can't always keep your promises, and I don't want my heart to ache when you can't...I don't want to have my hopes and beliefs set so high only to have them c-crushed when you c-can't keep your promises...," She whispered, trembling as she held onto me, and I sighed, holding her as tight as I could without hurting her or myself.

"Alright then...can I promise to _try_, though?" I asked hopefully, and she hesitated, then nodded.

"Y-y-" She couldn't even say the word 'yes' now, only nodded weakly as she cried into me.

"Alright then...I promise to try to survive _for you_; not for me, for you...You are my everything, Akana; I would _never_ intentionally break a promise to you or hurt you in anyway...," I whispered softly, nuzzling my nose into her hair, ignoring the pain I felt; Akana's happiness and safety was worth more to me than my life—but, then again, her happiness included me staying alive.

I stayed with her in that position for a few moments, knowing that each second I wasted, I lost more blood and lost a tiny fraction of a chance to stay with Akana.

Finally, I groaned softly and turned my face away from her hair, closing my eyes and breathing raggedly.

"A-Akana...cover your ears..."

"Wha-? But, why?"

"I...I need to call someone; please—I don't want to hurt your ears or scare you."

"O-okay..."

As soon as I could tell that she had covered her ears, I shouted for several of my best doctors, grimacing in pain as I did so and coughing up a small amount of blood when I was done.

Akana's POV

As Naraku coughed up a bit of blood, I looked at him worriedly and snuggled closer to him, stroking his cheek and nuzzling his neck.

"Akana...," He breathed softly, stroking my hair, and I said nothing, just laid there with him, as if willing him to feel better, still crying.

A few moments later, Naraku's best three doctors rushed into the room and their expressions turned to pure shock when they saw Naraku's current condition and saw me curled up against him.

"Oh dear..."

"This is bad..."

"Indeed..." One of them began to unpack his stuff while another helped Naraku into a sitting position against the headboard of his bed. I started to scoot closer to him, afraid to leave his side, when the last of the three doctors grabbed my arm. "Come on, Akana. You shouldn't be in here; not now," He said, his voice cold and soft, and I shook my head, struggling to get back to Naraku, who's eyes were closed in pain as he struggled to breathe in and out.

"No!"

"Akana, you do not belong in here now! We need to treat Lord Naraku and you'd only get in the way!"

"Let me go!" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face as I strived to get back to him.

Suddenly, Naraku's eyes snapped open and he snarled at the doctor who was holding me.

"Let her go!" He shouted, his voice strong, even with how weak he was, and the doctor looked at him in surprise.

"But...Lord Naraku...she doesn't belong in here...," He said, now unsure of himself, and Naraku just growled at him with flashing eyes.

"I said: Let. Her. Go...," He hissed and the doctor let me go.

I immediately scrambled back to Naraku's side, hugging him tightly and trembling, and he just stroked my hair, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear.

"Shh...I'm going to be fine...I'll make it for you...I promise to try to fulfill each of those promises..." I just closed my eyes and huddled closer to him, ignoring the way his hand on my shoulder would tighten unconsciously as the doctors did something painful to him.

"Akana...c-could you...move?" One of the doctors asked and I heard Naraku growl softly. "I-I'm sorry my lord, b-but if she doesn't move, we can't get to the worst of it," The doctor whimpered, and Naraku sighed and reluctantly let me go so I could move.

I pulled away with a soft whimper, my eyes worried as I stared at him.

He smiled weakly at me and nodded, telling me it was alright, and I sat back to watch, still trembling occasionally, hugging his baboon pelt to me.

I had never been so emotional in my life; never so scared.

While the doctors worked on him, I looked away; still afraid of needles and things like that, and turned my gaze downward, trembling.

After a few more minutes, the doctors began to pack up and left, very quickly for some reason.

Suddenly, strong, reassuring arms wrapped around me and pulled me back against a hard, warm chest.

"Akana...my sweet, sweet Akana...," A voice purred in my ear, and I leaned back to look up at Naraku. He smiled down at me and stroked my hair and I snuggled against him. "Mmmmm...," He moaned softly as he held me, and I snuggled my head into his neck.

"Naraku..."

Suddenly, my stomach growled and I blushed, ducking my head down.

Naraku's warm, velvet chuckle reached my ears and only made me blush harder when he lifted my face to his.

"Are you hungry, Akana-hanna (me: -hanna means princess)?" I nodded slightly and he chuckled again. "Alright then...ah...first, maybe before we dine, we should wash away this blood and get you dressed properly..."

It was then I noticed that he was staring pointedly at my chest.

I looked down and squeaked, blushing harshly as I tried to cover myself up, only now remembering that my father had gotten as far as to do that.

He chuckled and stroked my cheek, kissing my forehead.

"Come now, Akana-hanna...as much as I don't like to admit it, I _have_ taken you before, without your consent, regrettably, and so I _have_ seen you naked before..." He smiled as he pulled back to look at me, and I found myself lost in his crimson eyes. "Your beauty still astounds me every time I see your body, however...," He murmured, and I blushed even more.

He sighed and gathered me into his arms, his face twisting into a look of pain for a moment as he stood and adjusted to my slight weight, then began walking towards the bathroom.

"Naraku...y-you can put me down," I whispered, hesitantly touching his cheek; afraid that I was hurting him by having him carry me. He smirked down at me and shook his head.

"No...I can't. I told you, I wouldn't let you go; I almost lost that promise, but not this time...not now. I came so close to leaving you alone, and I don't want to leave you alone or unprotected...I don't want to leave you without me...," He murmured softly, sweetly laying a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him in surprise and fear, then sadness and hugged him.

"N-Naraku...," I whimpered, crying into him.

"Shh...are you _still_ shaken up from last night?" I nodded weakly and he gently began to rock me back and forth as he entered the bathroom. "Maybe a warm bath will do you some good," He muttered, grabbing a thick, warm towel and folding it onto my body as he walked over to the huge tub. He gently set me on my feet then, stroking my cheek. "You undress while I run the water...," He murmured, and, noticing how I was still trembling slightly, he gave me a quick, light hug. "I pr-assure you that he is dead...you don't have to be afraid anymore...I'm here for you, and I will try to always be," He murmured, pulling back to look me in the eyes, and I nodded, still trembling and silent. He flashed me a smile, and I smiled tentatively back, liking how all the coldness, hatred, and...well, evil in his eyes was gone when he looked at me now, as if...as if _I_ truly was his whole world.

I sighed sadly then as I turned away, new tears streaming down my face.

As if I could be _anyone's_ world, or even part of it. I knew that Naraku would turn on me someday, just like the others always have and always will, and then I would be all alone again.

That's another reason why I didn't want him to promise; I didn't want him to have to lie for me, because...I..._truly_ loved him...even if...even if I was nothing to him—even if he was just under my natural charming spell for now, a "knight in shining armor" sort of thing now...

As all of these thoughts bubbled into my head, a choked sob lurched out and I slipped to my knees, hiding my face in my hands and crying.

"Why can I never be happy?" I asked myself, trembling harshly. "Why does this all have to be a dream? Why is it that he...why is it that he makes my emotions come out this way? Why was I even born?"

"Akana!" A sharp voice called out to me, and I hiccoughed softly, hanging my head.

"I knew it...just a dream...it couldn't last..."

"Akana..." The voice was softer now, closer too, and warm arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly. "Akana, what are you mumbling about? Why are you crying?"

"Stop it!" I shouted, and heard a sharp gasp from the owner of the voice; Naraku. "Stop leading me on like this! Stop going along with my dream and just show your true colors now! I hate being lied to and I want to know the truth! We could never be in real life, so why pretend, even in my dreams?!" I demanded, and suddenly, large, strong hands gripped my shoulders and shook me gently.

"Akana! Look at me! I am _not_ lying to you!" He growled and I shook my head.

"No! I don't want to see, I want to hear what I know is the truth! If I look at you, I-I...I won't be able to think straight! Y-you're not even real! I pr-probably fell a-asleep on your dead b-body! You aren't even alive anymore! You're dead!" I nearly screamed it, collapsing into sobs, and a rough hand grabbed my chin and jerked my head up, another hand pressing its fingers to my cheek.

"Akana; open your eyes," His voice commanded softly, and shook my head, only to have him grip my chin tighter. "Akana I don't want to hurt you! Open your eyes!" I whimpered softly in pain and opened my eyes to see Naraku's hurt, sad, and angry eyes staring down at me. "Why do you doubt me now?!" He asked softly, and I shook my head.

"B-because, I know that I could never be anyone's world, or even part of anyone's world. I know that you'll turn on me someday, just like all the others, and then I'll be alone again!"

"Akana you will _never_ be alone again! I swear it to you! I will _**always**_ be there for you! Please believe me!" He said, staring at me with fire in his eyes. "I _**love**_ you! Why can you not accept that?! I wouldn't have fought against your father to save you if I hadn't; even as my servant, if I hadn't loved you, your life would have been worthless to me! Please Akana!" He pleaded, and I found myself lost in his eyes once more. "I only woke up this morning because I heard you crying and thought someone was hurting you! If it weren't for my intense need to protect you, I _would_ have died!" Suddenly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, then pulled away, his eyes anxious. "Please...," He begged. I stared at him for a few more moments, then pushed away from him and cried into my hands again.

"N-no...I can't do this...I'll only get hurt..."

"Akana, please...I would _never_ do anything to intentionally hurt you; I swear...," He tried to tell me, but, as he took one last glance at my face, his face fell and he sighed, standing up, his head hung.


	4. Chapter 3: Stolen

Chapter 3: Stolen

_Chapter 3: Stolen_

Naraku's POV

I could see that nothing was going to sway Akana, and it was breaking my heart. I stood up and looked back at her with a hurt glance, then sighed, looking away.

"Akana...I'm...sorry you...feel this way...," I croaked, trying to keep from letting the tears I had fall. "I'll...leave you be if you want..." She didn't say anything, and I sighed, tearing my eyes away from her and starting to walk away. "I'll take that...as a yes...I'm sorry; I'm breaking my promises to you left and right...You were right...I shouldn't have promised them in the first place, I should have said try to promise...," I muttered, my heart tearing into tiny little shreds as I walked away from my love, who seemed to think I was only a dream.

I took one, last, painful glance back at her, then cringed and looked away, some of the tears I had been forcing back seeping out and trailing down my cheeks.

_'Akana...what have I done to you that is really so bad that you feel I _can't_ love you?'_

I thought forlornly, shaking my head as I rushed out of my castle and down to the gardens behind it where no one could see how weak I felt and was right now.

FF about a week

Even after a week, though she realizes it's not a dream now, Akana still won't trust me. She thinks that I'll abandon her, like everyone else in her life, and it hurts me now to even look at her, to see her beauty and know that she was mine, but that I did something that caused this to happen; that caused her to stop trusting me.

I still watched her without her noticing, sitting in a tree outside the window to her old servant's room that she had taken back, despite my pleas to stay in my room or let me give her a newer, better room.

She never left that cold, dank room anymore, just stayed locked in there and refused to eat too.

It worried me, how thin she was getting and how sick she looked; she was so pale and fragile now that I was afraid she would blow away with the wind or shatter the moment I touched her.

It pained me to see her so, see her the way that something _I_ did made her.

I promised that I would never hurt her or leave her alone to fall, and yet I see her falling, see her hurting every day.

But even _I_ can't get into her locked room, or, at least, I won't if she won't let me in.

I truly only want to make her happy, but what _seems_ to make her as she says 'happy' is destroying her before my very eyes.

All I want is my sweet Akana back, but I'm not sure if she'll ever trust me again...

I sighed as I watched her sit in her room, curled up on her bed and crying her heart out.

_'Akana...'_

I thought sadly, watching her tiny body shake and cringe as she whimpered and sobbed.

_'Please...why won't you let me at least help you? You won't eat, you won't drink, you won't move out of that horrid room...'_

Once more, I sighed and looked down, sliding out of the tree I sat in and walking through the gardens, memories of when I used to watch Akana walk quietly through here when I had let her alone for awhile flashing in my mind and making me grimace at the pain of seeing them.

It was during times like those that I had tended to need her or want her, even if I didn't really need her; I just hadn't wanted her to be alone and...seeing her alone, had made me realize just _how_ alone I was...

"Dammit...why won't she let me help anymore? Why can't I be there for her...?" I mumbled sadly, my head hung as I walked around the gardens.

Suddenly, as I leaned against a tree to rest my mind after ten minutes of walking, I heard a piercing scream that was choked off suddenly, as if the one screaming had been gagged.

My head jerked up and my eyes flared.

_'Akana!'_

Her name roared in my mind like a crashing waterfall and I rushed back to her room, throwing her door open, not even waiting for a response or going to her window.

As I saw the rumpled bedding and the window still open, a spot of blood on the tousled sheets, my heart seemed to stop and I couldn't breathe.

_'Akana...Someone stole __**my**__ Akana!'_

As the realization of this truth replayed in my mind, I found myself growling, my eyes a darker red than normal.

"Whoever the fuck you are that touched _my_ Akana...you are DEAD!" I roared, then sniffed the air to catch his scent, drifting through the scents of mold, rain, and Akana's own sweet scent to find the scent of the bastard that had taken my Akana away from me.

It was the scent of another snake demon, and it was already far away from my castle.

I growled once more and began to race after that scent, my heart pounding.

Akana's POV

I whimpered, as the man before me smiled and pushed himself against me as I lay helpless against the wall, my wrists chained above me, a rough cloth shoved into my mouth and tied behind my head, and three long, still-bleeding claw marks from when he had slapped me stretching across my cheek.

"I can see why your father wanted you...you're one of the finest bitches I've ever seen, even for a half demon...," He murmured, his own snake-like tongue sliding up my cheek, licking away the blood, and I cringed, tears streaming down my face.

I had been locking myself in my room for the past week, and hadn't eaten or had anything to drink, no matter how much anyone, even Naraku, begged me, so when this former follower of my father appeared and kidnapped me, I had been too weak to fight back.

Now...now I was regretting not huddling closer to Naraku while I could; now I probably wouldn't see him again, even as just master and servant, as I expected it to snap back to at any day, like a rubber band that had been stretched too far.

The man chuckled again and lowered his lips to my neck, kissing down to my collar bone, then all the way back up my jaw.

I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan through the gag.

He smirked again and let his hands fall to my waist, holding it to his, forcing our hips together and grinding against me.

"You are so beautiful...," He purred, nuzzling his face into my neck and inhaling deeply. "This is going to be so enjoyable, _princess..._," He said mockingly, and I hung my head.

_'Naraku's not coming for me now...'_

I thought sadly, tears streaking down my face as the man's hands slipped to the tie of the thin, ripped kimono I was wearing.

_'He can't care anymore, especially not after I've forced myself away from him lately...'_

I choked back a sob now, closing my eyes as my kimono hung open so he could see me completely bare.

_'Oh how I wish I hadn't done that...I want the dream back, even though it hurt...'_

Suddenly, I heard a low growl and a loud crash.

My eyes opened slightly, then widened as I saw a furious Naraku standing in front of me, as if blocking me with his body, glaring at the man he had thrown across the room, who was now standing up and wiping blood from his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man questioned, and Naraku growled at him, flashing fangs I had never realized he had, his eyes furious.

"I am none of your concern; your only concern now should be your life...," He hissed, and the man laughed, blood pouring from his mouth as he did so.

"Ha! So _you're_ the one who killed Rhiotan! You're the one who claims to love and be the master of our dearest princess!" He scoffed and sneered at Naraku. "So, if you _love_ her so much, then why didn't you protect her? Why was she locked in her room, malnourished, dehydrated, and altogether undefended and unable to defend herself?" He asked, and I cringed slightly.

Naraku noticed and shook his head at me, a growl in his throat.

"That was all my fault, I'll admit...," He muttered, taking the blame for my own foolishness. "I should have been there to protect her; I should have made her eat something, but I didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do..."

I stared at him in surprise, trembling, and something brushed my side, making me jump a little, only to see Naraku's hand trying to find my own hand.

I felt my eyes tear up and hung my head; he did care, and I had been horrible.

Now I just wanted him to hold me.

As crashes and growls ensued, I cringed again and shrunk back against the wall, quivering in fear.

At one point, the gag was torn from my mouth for a moment and lips were forced to mine.

I let out a tiny scream and tried to pull away, knowing it wasn't Naraku; the lips tasted like iron—like blood.

There was a growl and the lips were torn away from me, followed by another crash.

"Don't you even _dare_ think you can touch her!" A voice roared, and I whimpered, opening my eyes a fraction to see Naraku no longer standing in front of me but over the crumpled body of the other man, who, amazingly, was still alive, despite all his injuries. As he leaned down to end the man's life, I looked away, closing my eyes again; I was glad, but I didn't want to see it happen.

All I heard was a soft snap and a sickening crack, then nothing, then footsteps coming closer to me.

My arms were released from the shackles over my head, but rather than dropping to the floor, I was wrapped in strong, tight arms.

"Akana..._my_ Akana...," His voice whispered, and I could hear the unbelievable relief in his voice. "Are you alright?" I shook my head and trembled, cowering into his chest with silent sobs wracking my chest and my face stained with tears.

He slowly sank to the ground and pulled me into his lap, curling his body protectively over mine, as if he was afraid something else was going to attack me and he wanted to be in the way.

"Please, Akana...," He begged, "I want to keep holding you...I want to be there for you to make sure nothing happens to you...Please, at least consider moving into a room that's warmer, safer for you than that old servants' quarter if you won't come back to my room..."

I didn't reply, just tried to breathe evenly as I was encased in his warmth.

When I heard him sigh, I became worried.

"I see...I'm so sorry, Akana...I'll...just...let you be for a moment...Here...," He mumbled, and suddenly, something warm was draped over me and he was gone.

I gasped and lifted up my head, looking around, and my eyes widened as I saw that I was back in the room I had locked myself in, the window shut but still not blocking the cold air that blew in from there, and Naraku's baboon pelt over my shoulders.

I looked around in fear, whimpering, then curled up into a ball, trembling and crying.

Maybe he hadn't cared enough...maybe he truly didn't care if I wanted him there or not...but...I hadn't said anything to him about wanting him to stay, so...once again...it was my fault...

I began to cry outright then.

I was full on bawling, crying and sobbing, calling out Naraku's name, willing him to come back to me.

Almost immediately, I was in his arms and cradled against his chest.

"Shh...shh...," He crooned, laying his head on mine so his hair shielded me from the world and his chest protected me, kept me steady. "I'm here...I'm here...I told you, I'll _always_ be there for you...As long as you want me, I'll be here...," He cooed softly in my ear.

"Naraku...," I whimpered, clutching at his shirt and holding him close to me, afraid that he was going to disappear again. "You promised...," I accused softly, and he hung his head, shaking it.

"I know...I know...I promised, and I broke my promises...I berate myself for that every day, having to watch you fall apart right in front of my eyes because I haven't kept my promises..." He groaned and shook his head. "I'm sorry...," He mumbled, and I shook my head.

"No...y-you promised y-you wouldn't l-leave me a-alone, a-and then you disappeared...c-couldn't you tell that I just...wanted you...to...hold me...?" I asked softly, and he shook his head, holding me closer.

"No...I'm sorry," He repeated, and I just held onto him tighter, shivering. "Please, Akana...can I take you to my room or a better room than here? It's so cold and you already look sick enough..." I nodded weakly, barely able to talk now; I had used up too much energy and my mouth was so dry...

Before I knew it, I had passed out in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4: Wish you were here

Chapter 4: Wish you were here

_Chapter 4: Wish you were here..._

Naraku's POV

When I reached my own room, I sat down on my bed and turned to look back to Akana, my expression quickly becoming alarmed.

She had passed out in my arms and was barely breathing at all.

"No...," I breathed. "Akana, no! You have to stay with me!" I shouted, then called for my best doctors, all of my doctors. "Help her!" I demanded. "She's going to die without help!"

"O-okay L-Lord Naraku! P-please, w-we'll take care of it for now..."

"NO! I promised her I'd stay with her! I promised her I'd never leave her alone again!" I growled, defying my doctors and staying right by Akana's side.

I promised her; I wasn't going to break anymore promises, even if she d-d-I can't even say the word...

FF about a week

I had stayed with Akana all throughout the procedure as the doctors I had tried to get her to breathe again, to wake up and have her condition somewhat stabilized, but...it had failed. Akana was gone forever and I was still in mourning. I never left my study anymore and refused to bury Akana's body; it didn't smell or decompose like a human's; she was part demon and the small amount of the natural snake venom still in her body preserved it perfectly—I only left it laying perfectly in my bed, the reason I hadn't gone in there since her death.

Now all I did was sit in my study and stare out the window, dreaming of Akana, hoping, waiting, praying for the day when I would die as well and be with her again; I never ate or drank anymore either.

Eventually, however, Kagura was apparently becoming angry about it all.

She stormed into my study one day, flicking her fan angrily.

"Why are you still mourning that girl!? Couldn't you have brought her back by now?!" She questioned angrily, and I glared up at her.

"If I could have, I would have...," I hissed, my eyes dark, though not as dark as the circles under my eyes.

"Why not find Sesshomaru? He could bring her back...," she muttered, and I shook my head.

"He wouldn't; not for me, not for her. He hates us both."

"He doesn't hate me!" A voice chirped, and I jerked my head up, staring behind Kagura to see the neko girl I used to own, a friend of Akana's named Rae.

She smiled at my confused look and danced over, sitting on my window sill.

"I followed Kagura when she passed over Sesshomaru's castle! He's downstairs," She said cheerfully, and I growled, but I felt a faint flicker of hope.

"Would he really bring Akana back for me?"

"Noooooo...but he might bring her back for me!" My hopes were lifting a bit, but I didn't want to hope _too_ much.

"Then get him; take him to my room and have him bring her back!"

"It's too late," A cold voice said from the doorway, and I glared over my shoulder at Sesshomaru as he stood there glaring at me. "She's too late for me to do anything. I decided to visit her body and see; the imps from the netherworld have already taken her soul away. Nothing is going to bring that half demon back." He glared at me once more, then looked to Rae, his eyes softening a bit. "Rae, come; we've no more business here, you've done what you came to do and you can do no more." She nodded and quickly skipped to his side, then left with him. I glared after them, then at Kagura who had a frightened look on her face.

"Next time you decide to have someone follow you, make sure they're worth my time...," I hissed, then shoved past her and stormed into my room to make sure Sesshomaru hadn't touched anything.

However, as soon as I entered the room, I was immediately greeted with a wave of Akana's scent and I felt tears come to my eyes.

No matter how tough I seemed, how much I tried to reign in my emotions, even just the _scent_ of my Akana made me cry.

I missed her so much.

I slowly moved to the edge of my bed, thankfully nothing had been touched, and stared sadly down at her body as it lay, in perfect stillness and beauty, on my bed's cover.

_'Akana...'_

I fought the urge to reach out and touch her; it would only result in more pain.

"Akana...why? Why did you have to leave me?" I asked hoarsely, falling to my knees beside the bed. "Why didn't you let me get you out of that room quicker? That was the cause of your death...you had gotten too sick and you hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in weeks...," I mumbled, closing my eyes as tears began to stream from my eyes. "Akana...," I whispered once more, my voice breaking in pain. "Why couldn't I save you?!" I hissed, anger at myself bubbling in my chest. It quickly dissipated, though, and I hung my head, burying my face in my hands. "My Akana-hanna...I'll never forgive myself..."

FF a few years; Naraku still hasn't buried Akana, though now he keeps her in her own room, a pristine, clean, perfect and untouched room that if anyone goes into it, he kills them; it's kinda like a sleeping beauty thing now...

It's been nearly two years since Akana died, and yet I still refused to bury her; I just couldn't stand the thought of my sweet Akana buried in the cold, hard, unfeeling ground—alone, like I had promised her she would never be again.

I sighed as I sat at my window, looking out at the dark, stormy night outside.

InuYasha was surely on his way to kill me by now, or, at least, attempt to, and maybe this time...maybe this time I would let him.

Life seemed pointless to me without my Akana...I had even completed the Shikon no Tama today, my original ultimate goal, and yet it gave me no pleasure; it pleased me not in the least.

I was realizing that my quest for power these past two years had only been to cover up my aching longing to have Akana back, and now that I had power within my grasp, the aching was coming back.

Suddenly, my eyes widened and I shot to my feet, the Shikon no Tama gripped firmly in my fists.

_'The Shikon no Tama can grant any wish when full...it could bring the Band of Seven back to life with just a shard I placed in their necks...maybe...maybe I could just...'_

I wasted no more time on the thought, only rushed to the soft, silent, foreboding room where I had kept Akana's body, untouched by people and time under penalty of death.

I knelt down by her pale, perfect body and glanced back to the jewel I kept clenched in my fists, then gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, wishing with all my heart, begging, praying, willing that Akana would come back to life, that her soul would return in perfect condition and that she would be mine again, just like it used to be.

When I heard nothing, however, no slow return of breath or quick gasp of air, I slowly opened my eyes to see Akana's still-lifeless body lying before me, felt the smooth, mocking shape of the Shikon no Tama in my hands.

I growled.

"NO! Why didn't it work?!" I shouted in frustration, then broke off with a choked down sob. "Akana...Please...I wish...I wish I had you back in my arms, perfect whole and safe again, alive with your soul returned, as if nothing had ever happened to you...I wish you were alive again...," I whispered hoarsely, tears streaking down my face, and suddenly, there was a pulse of power from the jewel I held in my hands.

My eyes widened and I looked down, then up at Akana's body as it began to glow with a soft, silver light, a small, thin wisp of silver smoke sliding down through her lips and into her mouth.

Almost immediately, the jewel disappeared from my grasp and Akana sat up with a jerk and a gasp, her eyes wide and frightened.

I couldn't believe it; SHE WAS ALIVE!

I very nearly tackled her to the bed, my arms locked around her in an iron grip.

"Akana!" I whispered happily. "_**MY**_ Akana!"

"N-Naraku! Wh-wha-I-I thought I w-was dead!" She whispered hoarsely, and I just held onto her tighter, kissing the top of her head and anywhere else I could reach.

"You...were...," I whispered in between kisses, pulling out my baboon pelt and wrapping it around her freezing body, holding her even tighter to me. "You've...been...gone from...me for...almost...two years...," I whispered breathlessly, still kissing her.

"B-but, h-how?!" She questioned, and I could tell she was crying as she wrapped her tiny arms around me, huddling into my chest.

I shook my head, tears still leaking out from the corners of my own tightly closed eyes.

"I used the power of the Shikon no Tama once I had completed it to wish you back to me...," I told her softly, trembling occasionally as I held her. "Akana..._**MY**_ Akana...," I mumbled, nuzzling my face into her hair. "Anything you want, I'll give it to you. Whatever you want or need, it's yours," I promised. "I'll get you the whole world so long as you stay by my side..."

"I have what I want right here...," She whispered, and I shook my head.

"I meant anything more than this...this I will give you without fail...You will never be alone again; I will never let you out of my sight, and if I do...then, do I have your permission to...place that collar around your neck again?" I asked, and she nodded, snuggling into me.

"Anything _you_ want, Naraku, so long as I can stay with you..."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Epilogue_

FF about seven years; back in Regular POV

He had refused a traditional marriage, refusing for even one tiny minute of the day to let me out of his sight to get ready or hide the dress from him, and even going so far as to threaten anyone who dared try to walk me down the isle.

Eventually, he had settled for a simpler version where we were already at the altar, said our vows, and never had to leave each others' sides.

Now, seven years later, I had my collar around my neck, the little sapphire bell tinkling whenever I moved even an inch, watching my two beautiful children Kyoko and her twin brother Kentaro running around the gardens.

_Kiyoko (pure or clean)_

and

_Kentaro (sharp)_

"Oh! Kentaro watch out sweety!" I called out, shooting to my feet and watching as Kentaro nearly tripped and fell into a pond.

"I'm okay mom!" My adorable little five year old son called back, and I smiled, painfully sitting back down to watch he and his sister play tag again. They had both inherited my hair, though Kyoko's hair was a little darker, like Naraku's, and she had my eyes, while Kentaro had his father's.

I smiled again at the thought of my children and placed my hand on my slightly rounded stomach, wondering how my third child would look.

"Thinking about our children, again?" A velvety voice asked me, and I smiled brightly up at Naraku as he came to sit down on the bench beside me, his arm around my waist and his other hand resting on my stomach. "I'm sure that she or he will be just as beautiful as you, Kentaro, and Kyoko...," He murmured in my ear, and I laughed softly.

"You forgot that they'll be just as handsome as you, too..." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, hugging me close, though not too tight; he was always careful around me when I was pregnant now—I had had two miscarriages already, and it always upset me.

"I'm sorry that I was gone for so long today..."

"It was only half an hour-" I tried to protest, but he shook his head.

"Half an hour that could have been better spent in your company!" He sighed and shook his head again, then smiled down at me. "But I feel somewhat better about it now, since you have Kyoko and Kentaro, and our next little visitor on their way...," He murmured, nuzzling his nose to mine.

Suddenly, a pair of giggles made he and I pull away to see Kentaro and Kyoko hiding behind a bush and watching us, though quickly ducking down with a gasp when they saw us seeing them.

Naraku chuckled and kissed my cheek quickly as he got to his feet.

"Alright you little rascals!" He called out teasingly. "I'm gonna get you!"

Immediately, they dashed away with a shriek and he chuckled again, chasing after them.

I laughed softly as I watched the three of them, my hand resting on my stomach as I felt my newest baby kicking impatiently inside of me.

Naraku had changed so much...I never would have thought that he could have loved me like he did—I definitely had not thought that he would have ever used the Shikon jewel's power to bring me back in place of his power—nor did I ever think that he would be compassionate enough to have children and be so..._happy_ with them.

It was all so...unbelievable; it was hard to think it wasn't just a dream.

But every night as he held me in his arms, told me how much he loved me, and every time I saw my children...I knew it could never be a dream; not anymore...

**Excerpt**

Naraku and Akana's third child, Keitaro (blessed)


End file.
